Most Familliar
by YaoiFanGirl14
Summary: "Normally, I could stand it…but…this time of year is meant for friends and family to rejoice in happiness...and I have neither of those things…ever since I came out of the hospital…I've been alone…"


**A/N: I wrote this story a long time ago, but never got a chance to post it, so if it sucks, just know that it was written like a year ago. Also, this is my first ever Skipper/Blowhole fanfiction, and there aren't many of those out there, so I hope you guys like it! ^^ Btw, Victoria, Emma, Tressa, and Loren are all OC's. The only one that's mine is Loren, the rest belong to my friends on fanpop. Enjoy! ^^**

A slight knock on the door was heard, waking Skipper from his slumber as he went to open it. He winced at the sight of light as he struggled to see. He rubbed his eyes as he reached out to grab the doorknob. With a slight click, he opened it.

He was shocked to see who it was. It was his old friend, .

He had moved across the street the year before. He never came out though…or even talked to anyone…

Since his memory was erased, he was no real threat. He didn't remember his evil ways. Nor where he truly belonged. It was sad, really. Not knowing or remembering who you are…or even who you once were. Skipper had had that feeling once…

Private had gone to Brittan for the holidays to visit his family along with Victoria, Kowalski had gone out to visit Emma, and Rico had gone to visit his sister, Tressa along with Loren. So, Skipper had the house all to himself.

Blowhole was shivering, covered in snow, and completely soaked.

"I have nowhere else to go…" Blowhole whimpered as he looked down in pity.

Skipper was quick to react as he pulled the blue-haired man inside, shutting the door behind him.

He ran into his room, grabbed the warmest blanket he had, and covered him with it.

Blowhole just stayed quiet.

Skipper felt anger and frustration boiling within him as he shouted, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING OUT THERE?! YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" Blowhole winced as he lowered his head.

"Do you even realize what you were doing?! Are you even –" Skipper stopped yelling as he inspected him closer. His wrists were…bleeding. Had he actually tried to…kill himself?

"Blowhole…did you…?" Skipper's shouts turned into mere whispers as he sat down next to him.

"You don't know how much pain I'm feeling…I mean, how would you feel if all you remembered was nothing…if every time you looked at something, you'd get a headache…If you couldn't even remember the slightest thing in your past. If…you were lost…" Blowhole spoke softly.

Skipper just stared at the floor, guilt welling up in his gut. Had he really caused him THAT much pain?

"Normally, I could stand it…but…this time of year is meant for friends and family to rejoice in happiness...and I have neither of those things…ever since I came out of the hospital…I've been alone…" Blowhole explained.

After moments of silence, Skipper spoke, "I-I had no idea…no one wants to be alone…not on this night…not ever…but, why did you come to _me_?"

Blowhole looked up at him, "Because…for some reason…your face is the most familiar to me…I don't know why but…whenever I look at you…I don't get headaches…instead I feel comfort…knowing that there's still one thing that hasn't changed…"

Skipper truly felt sympathy for his ex-enemy. He understood completely.

"Well…you could stay here for the night…if you want?" Skipper spoke awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

A mellow, "Thanks." was the only thing he got in response.

Silence rained once more as Skipper got up. He went to the other room and grabbed a pillow. He threw it to Blowhole and got one for himself.

He then proceeded to grab the remote and switch the TV on. He flipped through the channels before coming to a stop on a lunacorns Christmas special. The one he had promised Private he would watch.

He sighed as he sat down next to Blowhole. The two said nothing as they watched the pink colorful prancing ponies put on fake antlers and trot around the screen pretending to be reindeer.

Blowhole cocked his head to the side as he watched on, delighting in what friendship was. Wondering if he had ever even known what it was in the first place.

Skipper couldn't help but chuckle as he watched Blowholes facial expressions change. The first second it was aw, then the next thing he knew it was wonder.

At the end Blowhole yawned. Skipper realized that he was much like a child, still learning new things. Still trying to communicate with the world, still trying to find out who he was destined to be.

He smiled as he got up and walked over to the Christmas tree, and turned it on. Bright lights illuminated the room almost immediately. Blue, yellow, orange, green, and many more vivid colors danced around the room as the tree spun at a slow rate.

Blowhole looked up in wonder to the sight that was revealed to him. He just looked on, staring into all the colors, trying to remember which ones they were, and trying to find out which one he liked best.

Skipper realized he had yet to remember what a Christmas tree was. He sat next to him and spoke, "Do you remember these? This is called a Christmas tree." He smiled as he looked at Blowhole. To his surprise, he gave a small nod. And for the first time since his arrival, he saw him smile. A small one, barely a grin, but still one nonetheless.

Just then, Blowhole yawned again. He tilted his head and rested it against Skippers shoulder, making him blush.

Skipper grabbed another blanket and wrapped him in it before grabbing a small towel and cleaning the wounds on his wrists.

Blowhole stayed still, but of course winced.

By the end of that night, Skipper and Blowhole had fallen asleep on the couch with each other.

Skipper had fallen asleep sitting up and resting his head in one hand with Blowhole laying his head on Skippers lap, covered with a blanket, and wearing one of Skippers pajamas.

They no longer cared if they were alone during Christmas. Because, in reality, they weren't, they had each other to keep warm during that night, and they didn't care if Santa left anything under their tree or not. They had each other, and that's the only thing they cared about. Nothing else mattered. They were their own Christmas presents…

**Happy Holidays Everybody :)**


End file.
